Witchling
by BrilliantCrescentStar
Summary: (First fic) Fate has given the Charmed Ones a new innocent to watch over, one whose unrealised powers could boost the side of Good, or the give side of Evil another way to kill the three sisters. Please R
1. Darklighter

Title: Witchling  
  
Rating: On Tv, PG for supernatural themes. *snort*  
I know, stupid, but who knows how those ratings work. Seriously, (PG-  
13) for any violence that occurs, to be safe.  
  
Disclaimer: Those witchy witches belong to themselves (seriously,  
Alyssa and Holly help produce the show), and Constance Burge, or the  
people who made them, anyway. I own nothing but these dots: ... And  
Leona. And her dog. But the Charmed ones are not mine. And Leo's not  
mine. But the dots are mine.  
  
Spoiler: Up to season 4. I have no Cole, but you can decide if he's  
been vanquished or not. (Heck, I can't even decide if he's been  
vanquished or not). Paige has full control of her powers, but Prue  
hasn't been dead for that long.  
  
Summary: Fate has given the Charmed Ones a new innocent to watch over,  
one whose developing powers could give the side of Good a large  
boost.or the side of Evil another way to kill the three sisters.  
  
R&R-ing: This is my first fic. Not my first story, but my first fic.  
Well, in some ways, not my first fic either. Please R&R, and not just  
'that was good' or 'that was crap'. If I want 'that was good', I can  
ask my friends to read it. Constructive flames appreciated!!  
  
Distribution: if you want, but don't say it was yours, okay? Otherwise  
I'll have to kill you, and that'll be pretty messy.  
  
A/N: I only started watching Charmed at the start of season 4, so my  
knowledge of what goes on may be a little off- I only figured out that  
darklighters only go after whitelighters a few days ago. But on the  
other hand, my story, my rules. Speaking of which, if you find my new  
character boring or really annoying, tough, but I just find it a lot  
easier to work with new characters.  
  
* * *  
  
The young girl sat on the red brick fence out the front of her red brick house, looking up at the clear night sky. Her chestnut hair almost reached her waist, like the hair of a medieval princess, and her clear blue eyes scanned the stars. She pointed out the constellations to a small white dog sitting in her lap.  
  
"That's Orion. See the three stars in his sword? The middle one's not really a star, it's a galaxy. Now you'll be able to tell Felicia when you get back inside." Astronomy was one of many things she was interested in, another natural occurrence she thought was beautiful and special in its own right, just like every other thing of nature.  
  
The snowy dog yawned. It closed its sea blue eyes and curled up, falling asleep peacefully in her lap. She'd had the Jack Russell for six months now, and she thought it was absolutely gorgeous. It had just followed her home from school one day, and her family hadn't found its owner. It didn't have a tag or anything, so she had kept it.  
  
The girl scanned the sky for the one constellation she had been waiting to cross into the night sky. She smiled when it caught her eye.  
  
"Aquarius," she breathed. "My sun sign."  
  
The little dog moved its head, uncurling itself. Suddenly it jumped up and growled like another dog was walking up the street.  
  
The girl quickly got to her feet. Danger was here. She didn't know how she knew, but she did.  
  
"Brighty, what is it?"  
  
The girl heard a metallic scraping sound, unnatural in the silent night. The dog started barking.  
  
"Damn animal."  
  
The crossbow bolt hit the girl before she knew what was happening. She doubled over, hearing the metallic noise again, and slipped to the ground. Her dog licked her face, letting her know she was there.  
  
"Brighty," the girl said weakly. "Go get help."  
  
Before the dog could leave, a woman appeared out of nowhere, from a cloud of shimmering light. The arrow embedded in the girl's chest pulled itself out.  
  
The girl screamed in pain.  
  
The woman placed her hands over the wound in the girl's chest. Gold light spilled over it.  
  
"You're going to be trouble," the woman said. "I shouldn't have taken you on."  
  
"Who are you?" the girl asked.  
  
"I'm your whitelighter. Not that I'm doing a very good job," she said, looking down at the wound. "I can't heal this."  
  
"Am I going to die?" the girl asked.  
  
"Not if I can help it," the woman said stubbornly. "I just have to find someone who can heal this."  
  
The woman held her hand and the world around them changed from a suburban street to behind a couch at a nightclub. The woman stood up.  
  
"Stay there," she ordered.  
  
"The dog, who had gone with them, licked the girl's face.  
  
"Okay." 


	2. Looking for help at P3

Evanescent, thanks for your review. I'm glad you like my story. I agree, action is always good. Unfortunately, the next few chapters are a bit light on the action. But it will get good (I hope!) later. You're the only one whose given me a review so far, even my so-called friends, so thanx(  
  
Speaking of reviews, I WANT MORE!! Stuff the be really critical stuff, I feel really rejected without them ( also one of my friends got ten or twenty reviews in the first weekend her story went up) so PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS!!! I will try to review back the people who review me, starting with Evanescent (thanx again( ) I probably won't post the next chapter until I have, say, ten reviews? Please?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The woman waded through the crowd, to the dance floor, and tapped on the shoulder of a redheaded girl dancing near a group of guys, trying to pick up.  
  
"Are you Paige?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. Why?"  
  
"The woman at the counter, Piper, wants to tell you that a girl fell down behind the couch over there and wants you to deal with it."  
  
"Can't someone else do it?" the redhead grumbled.  
  
"She asked you to do it. I don't have any control over who she asks," the woman retorted sharply.  
  
"I guess I'll have to go then." Paige winked at the guy she had been chatting up and left the dancefloor.  
  
The woman waded her way to a shadowy corner and disappeared in a cloud of light.  
  
Paige leaned in behind the unoccupied couch. "Hey," she said softly. "What are you doing in there?"  
  
"I don't know. I was shot with a crossbow and a woman moved me here from outside my home."  
  
Paige paled. "A crossbow?" The rip in the girl's jumper caught Paige's eye. She placed her hands over it and let golden light flow over the wound.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Paige asked conversationally while she healed the girl's wound.  
  
"Leona," the girl answered. "My dog's name is Moonbright. Brighty for short. What's yours?"  
  
"Paige. So, you have a whitelighter. Why do you have a darklighter after you? Do you know why your whitelighter left you here?"  
  
The girl, Leona, gave her a confused look. "There's a what after me? My what left me here?"  
  
"Never mind," Paige said. She looked down at her hands. "I'd better get some help."  
  
Leona sat up. "What do you mean? The hole's gone."  
  
Paige hesitated. "Just stay here. Please?"  
  
Brighty licked Leona's hand pitifully. She realised just how much her head was throbbing.  
  
"Okay. I'll stay here."  
  
Paige went up to the counter. Piper instantly found her.  
  
"Paige, what's up?"  
  
"A woman lead me to a girl who I think's a witch and whose been attacked by a darklighter, and I can't heal the poison. Not on my own."  
  
"Take her to the manor. Make up a potion or something. If that doesn't work, call Leo."  
  
"What if we need the Power of Three?" Paige asked.  
  
"Paige, this is the busiest night of the week, and we're short-staffed. I can't afford to leave when you might be able to fix it on your own."  
  
"We're the Charmed Ones, remember?" Paige said angrily. "We are here to protect innocents. And this girl is definitely an innocent."  
  
"I'll see what I can do when the shift ends," Piper said. "If any demons show up, call me. A whitelighter can protect an innocent." She stalked off to serve someone at the counter.  
  
"Fine, then." Paige shouted angrily after her. "See if I care."  
  
She stormed back to the couch, to find Leona had fainted. Brighty whined at her.  
  
Oooohh, what's going to happen next? (Geez, I'm an idiot). Please review and find out. Actually, if you could find a way for my teachers to not give me tons of homework, that'd be great too. 


	3. At the Manor

Thanks, Cole-lover for reviewing my story. I will go back through my story and put in more detail. Thanks for the offer of vanquishing my teachers, but I don't think they'd enjoy it very much. I think I'll put Cole in my story, just for you. Mind you, I'm up to chapter 7 in the writing, but it might take a while before I upload them, because I feel like being mean. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! *hic*  
  
Destiny-Ruler (who I personally told to review my story OR ELSE), thanks for contributing to the review count (I only have 3, *sniff*). Actually, I haven't reviewed you either, but you got how many reviews in the first day? More than me. Actually, now that I think of it, I have reviewed you. So who's in the right now, huh?  
  
Stephanie, I was sort of hoping everyone else would be thinking about who the whitelighter is. although a certain friend of mine managed to guess before I actually wrote that person's name. Believe it or not, I have thought about trying become a professional author, I'm much better at writing my own work than writing fanfics, because I can work with my own characters better. Thanx for the review :)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Paige carefully tucked her new innocent into her bed because of a lack of better places to put her. The snowy white dog faithfully sat on the bed and refused to move from the unconcious girl's side, whining pitifully.  
  
"What's up with you, doggie?" Paige asked. "She'll be okay, you'll see."  
  
Brighty carefully licked her master's face. Leona shook her head and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You're at my place," Paige answered. "The place I share with my sisters. This is my bedroom."  
  
"Why did you take me here?" Leona demanded. "I need to get home." She tried to get out of the bed, but she was barely able to sit up.  
  
"You've been poisoned," Paige said, unable to think up a reasonable excuse. Or a good reason to give her one. If she had been attacked by a darklighter, it meant that she was going to turn into one. It was the only reason Paige could think of for a mortal to be attacked by a darklighter.  
  
"Poisoned? What would want to do that to me? That man, he did this to me, didn't he? Why did he do it? Do you know?"  
  
"I have to fix you first. Can you excuse me for a minute?"  
  
Paige went up to the attic to check the book of shadows. Maybe it would have a spell to cure her.  
  
* * *  
  
At P3, Phoebe went to the bar to talk to Piper.  
  
"You know, I haven't seen Paige for a while," Phoebe said. "Do you know where she might be?"  
  
"She went home," Piper said. "She found an innocent and took her to the manor to heal her. The innocent had been attacked by a darklighter and Paige couldn't heal her."  
  
Phoebe put on her coat. "What are you waiting for? What if we need the Power of Three to save her?"  
  
"What if we don't? I can't call anyone else to do this shift, and this is the busiest night of the week. I don't want to load this on my employees. I wouldn't let one of them leave right now."  
  
Phoebe wasn't convinced.  
  
"If you need me, call. It would be a waste if I came and wasn't needed."  
  
"Okay." Phoebe left P3 to get to her car. 


	4. Demon

Sorry about the little stuff up. All fixed now, thanx to Charmed fan 11.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The girl's whitelighter orbed into the room. She had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. The whitelighter tried to heal her, but heard someone walking up the stairs and orbed out just before the door opened.  
  
Paige brought the cup of tea in to the girl. Paige had taken the Book of Shadows into the kitchen. Although she hadn't found a spell that might heal the poison, she found a recipe for a herbal tea that was meant to restore strength. It wouldn't cure the poison, but it was better than nothing.  
  
The girl stirred.  
  
"Hey," Paige said softly. "Are you awake?" She put the tea on the bedside table.  
  
She opened her eyes. "Only half awake."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Pretty crappy." She saw the tea and half sat up.  
  
"Thanks." She picked the tea up in both hands and took a sip. Her hands shook.  
  
"No sugar?" she joked weakly.  
  
"Nope," answered Paige. "That should help you get better. I think it might taste pretty awful, but if it helps it'll be worth it."  
  
"It does taste pretty awful," Leona said, taking another sip. "But I've had worse. Mum used to make a lot of tea like that, and sometimes potions with herbs and things in them. Whenever I was sick, she'd give me a potion-" she took another sip,- "or a tea like this. I think she wasn't very good, though. They didn't always work."  
  
"Was your mother a witch?" Paige asked.  
  
"No. Don't be stupid. I haven't believed in witches since I was seven."  
  
Okay, so she doesn't know about us, Paige thought. So she can't be a witch.  
  
"Do you know who the woman who asked me to get you was?" Paige asked.  
  
"No," Leona said. "She did that shimmery thing, though. Like you do. She shimmered to me and tried to heal me, but she couldn't, so she shimmered me to that nightclub."  
  
"Like what I do?" Paige asked. "That's called orbing. Demons shimmer. Well, some of them do."  
  
"That's pretty cool," Leona said. "I wish I could do that."  
  
"It doesn't freak you out? I thought you said you didn't believe in witches."  
  
"Just because I don't believe in witches doesn't mean I don't believe in magic."  
  
Ooookaay. "How can you believe in magic and not in witches? Witches are the only good people who can use magic."  
  
"Anyone can use magic if they want to. That's what my mum always said."  
  
I haven't heard that one before. That's just. weird.  
  
Seeing Paige's confusion, the girl continued. "We are all part of the web of life that connects all things. Every action that affects one person will ripple in the web and affect more, everything from finding two dollars on the footpath, to killing someone. If we are all connected, and it is possible for some people to have magic, wouldn't it be possible for all people to have magic?"  
  
"Isn't that sort of like saying if anyone is really good at drawing, you could become good at drawing too?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, can't you?" Leona reasoned. "If you worked hard enough at it and wanted it enough, couldn't you?"  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe parked her car out the front of the Halliwell manor and went inside.  
  
"Paige," she called, her voice echoing in the seemingly empty house. "Where are you?"  
  
Paige orbed downstairs. "Sssshhh! She's asleep."  
  
"Have you healed her yet?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Not yet. I'm not sure if I can."  
  
"I didn't know where else to put her, so she's in my bed," Paige said.  
  
In the moment of silence, the two girls could hear the little dog bark furiously.  
  
"Uh, oh," Paige said. "That doesn't sound good."  
  
"Why is there a dog in our house?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Leona screamed.  
  
"It's the girl's," Paige said as she orbed up to her bedroom.  
  
"Great," Phoebe said as she started running up the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Leona woke up when her dog started barking. She groaned and rolled over. A demon shimmered into the room. The tone of Brighty's bark changed to become more frantic.  
  
"Brighty, shut up," Leona said, rolling over.  
  
She screamed. The demon threw an energy ball at her.  
  
Paige orbed in just in time to see the energy ball hit Leona.  
  
The demon shimmered out.  
  
* * *  
  
Did you enjoy that? Did you? Well, if you want to read some more, click on the little blue or purple button down in the corner of the screen, and review me. I won't put up any more chapters until I have 12 reviews. Enjoy! *Mwa ha ha ha ha* 


	5. Finding Piper

Sorry about the demands for reviews, but I'm feeling kinda rejected, and kinda like a really bad writer. This story will get better (I think, I guess I can rewrite it if I decide it is truly bad), but you just have to trust me for the moment, okay?  
  
Sam, thanks for the review. It made me feel so happy when I saw I had seven reviews instead of six. Happy birthday.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Phoebe came into the bedroom.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The demon hit her with an energy ball." Paige placed her hands over Leona's chest and tried to heal her.  
  
"It's not working," Paige admitted. "I can't heal her."  
  
"Leo!" Phoebe called. The whitelighter orbed into the room.  
  
"What happened?" Leo asked.  
  
"She's been poisoned by a darklighter and hit with an energy ball," Paige said.  
  
"Shouldn't she have her own whitelighter?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"She does, but her whitelighter is pretty new, and she's having a hard time adjusting to her new powers and her new role in the scheme of things." Leo replaced Paige's hands with his. "You can't heal her?" he asked Paige.  
  
"No," Paige said. "There isn't even anything in the Book of Shadows."  
  
"Are you sure you looked properly?" Phoebe asked. "There should be at least one healing spell in there."  
  
"You may need the Power of Three to heal her," Leo said. "She's been spelled so that she can't be healed with magic."  
  
"What?!" Phoebe exclaimed. "They can do that?"  
  
"Something's blocking me from healing her. It's the only possible explanation," Leo said. "I haven't heard of anything like this before either, but we don't know everything evil's capable of."  
  
"Well, that's helpful," Paige said sarcastically, making a face. "Do you think there might be a spell in the Book of Shadows to undo the blocking spell?"  
  
"I don't know," Phoebe said. "There are a few spells that will undo other spells, but a blocking spell sounds pretty powerful."  
  
"Where is Piper?" Leo asked.  
  
"Working," Phoebe answered. "It's the busiest night of the week and there's no one else to work the shift, blah, blah, blah."  
  
Leo looked down at the innocent.  
  
"Paige, get Piper. She's stopped breathing. Your best bet now is the Power of Three."  
  
"I'll get paper and a pen," Phoebe said, leaving the room.  
  
"I guess I'll go get Piper, then," Paige said.  
  
"Hurry," Leo told her as she orbed out of the room.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. The next one's still being typed up, but I've written up to chapter 8. I'm also tossing around other fanfics (Final Fantasy 7 and Tamora Pierce, no Charmed, sorry), but none of them are anywhere as long as this one. But both of them are written much better than this one.  
  
Please review. I'll review back anyone who reviews me. I'd like at least 2 more reviews before I post the next chappie, but knowing my luck, no-one will. Please review!!!! 


	6. Leona's Whitelighter

Charmed Fan 11, thank you for reviewing and telling me I stuffed up the chapter. It was all my fault, and I fixed it up all by myself.  
  
Stephanie, thanks just for the repeat reviews. You deserve a cookie or a lolly or something. *CrescentStar gives Stephanie a lolly* Thank you!!!  
  
Leona's Whitelighter  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Piper was starting to feel guilty about not leaving to help her sisters. She didn't want to leave her staff when it was so busy and her sisters didn't need her badly, but it was part of her job as a Charmed One to help her sisters when an innocent showed up.  
  
"Piper!" She snapped out of her self depreciation when she realised her sister was calling her.  
  
"Paige, what happened?"  
  
"We need you. Right now." She didn't say anything about the Power of Three because there were too many people around. Besides, she knew Piper would understand.  
  
Piper took off her apron and handed it to a nearby guy. "Jake, hold the fort while I'm gone."  
  
He tried to give the apron back to her. "You can't leave now. We'll be shortstaffed."  
  
Piper shook her head. "It's an emergency. Don't worry, things should slow down soon."  
  
She let Paige escort her outside and Paige orbed with Piper to the manor.  
  
* * *  
  
"I've got the spell," Phoebe announced when Paige and Piper orbed in. "Do you think it's okay?" She showed the pad to her two sisters.  
  
"Evil spell?" Piper asked. "What has been going on while I've been away?"  
  
"Leo thinks a demon cast a spell on the girl so she couldn't be healed," Phoebe explained.  
  
"A demon cast a spell on an innocent? They can do that?"  
  
"It's the only possible explanation," Leo said. "I doubt another witch cast it. Can you three please cast the spell now? The longer you leave the worse she will get."  
  
"Sorry, Leo," Paige said. The three girls crowded around the piece of paper  
  
"Evil spell now be done  
  
Release your hold on the little one  
  
Killer, take yourself from here  
  
And by your evil, disappear."  
  
Leona didn't move. Leo placed his hands over her chest and tried to heal her.  
  
"Did the spell work?" Paige asked hopefully.  
  
"It worked, but she may be too far gone to heal."  
  
I should have come home earlier," Piper said, at the same time Paige said, "I should have protected her better."  
  
"Don't blame yourselves," Leo said. "It's not your fault."  
  
Paige added her hands to Leo's and let her own golden light mingle with Leo's.  
  
Leona moved her head.  
  
"She's breathing," Leo said.  
  
A swirl of blue and silver lights suddenly appeared in the room. The three sisters and their whitelighter watched the cloud form into Leona's whitelighter.  
  
"Prue?" Piper stepped forward to hug her sister. Prue returned the hug, but then stepped away.  
  
"You're Prue?" Paige asked. "You're the woman who told me to check behind the couch."  
  
"Yes," Prue said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see me yet. Look, leave my charge alone. She must complete her journey in limbo before she can come into her powers."  
  
"She's the girl from the prophecy?" Leo asked. The healing light coming from his hands faded.  
  
"What are you doing?" Paige demanded. "She could still die. What if something happens to her while she's there? What happens if she can't do what she has to do while she's there?"  
  
"Nothing will happen to her," Prue said. "She has the ability to complete the challenges, but if she can't-"  
  
"She'll die."  
  
"She could also pass back into this world, without a claim to her birthright, a mortal. But she could also die, yes."  
  
Prue placed her hands over Leona's body and chanted,  
  
"Lying in this world asleep,  
  
Stay in your own world so deep  
  
Protected from the outside world  
  
Must be this one little girl."  
  
(A/N: I never said I was good at writing anything that is meant to rhyme)  
  
"You still have your witch powers?" Piper asked.  
  
"Special request," Prue said. "It's pretty cool, but I'm not part of the Power of Three anymore. It's independent of you guys. And weaker than it used to be."  
  
She turned to her sisters and said, "Sorry I had to leave her with you but I haven't quite gotten the whole healing thing." To Paige she said, "You'll make a good whitelighter someday if the Power of Three ever becomes unneeded here," before she left in a cloud of lights.  
  
I'm pretty busy at the moment, so I don't think I'll update for a while. Besides, this story is really crap, no one is reviewing me (with the exception of those people who have reviewed me), and I'm just plain busy. 


End file.
